In Truth
by Wired Witch
Summary: A Sequel to 'Hidden Truths'. When a tragedy occurs, Archer tells Trip that he remembers everything about Trip’s real identity and the events surrounding Regis Jata. Not soon after, some old enemies show up.
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: When a tragedy occurs, Archer tells Trip that he remembers everything about Trip's real identity and the events surrounding Regis Jata. Not soon after, some old enemies show up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

NOTES: Remember Hidden Truths? Like it? Want closure? Read on my friends. I know it was ages since I posted it, but I've been debating with myself whether or not to post this - guess who won?

^~*~^

CHAPTER ONE

Teaser

^~*~^

A month had passed since those perspective changing revelations Jon had been through since Trip had dropped the bombshell. Jon's thoughts drifted once more back to how Trip broke the news. "I'm not human, Jon." What kind of a way was that to break news?

The situation was how he left it - The crew knew nothing. They had forgotten everything about Regis Jata, about Trip, the Kett ships and the rift, everything. Jon wasn't sure how Trip pulled that one off, but in some respects he was glad. He was glad Trip saved Hoshi.

But for some reason Jon remembered it all. He was sure Trip didn't mean for this to happen, because Trip went back to acting normally, going about his duties and being the same cheerful, joke-making engineer. The only difference was he seemed to be even more happy. And then there was that glint of newfound reverence in his eyes every time he looked at Hoshi. Jon seemed to be the only person to notice, perhaps because he knew it was there. 

But Jon had kept his knowledge quiet. He understood why Trip's identity was supposed to remain hidden to the crew. The Kamidari didn't remain hidden by telling more than eighty people. If anyone knew, it might put them and Trip in danger.

It wasn't for lack of temptation that Jon had secured his information away in his head. There had been more than one occasion during the past month that he wouldn't have minded a little 'extra' help. 

"Captain we're receiving a distress call from Talos."

"I thought you said there were no inhabited planets in this system?" Jon asked after awakening from his thoughts.

"It appears I was mistaken." T'Pol replied. 

T'Pol didn't admit she was wrong very often, mainly because it didn't happen that much, and Jon thought it was mildly childish to revel in it every time. But he still did. "Let's hear it."

Hoshi pressed a few buttons and a beacon sounded, then kept repeating. Clearly not a verbal distress call. "Okay." Jon said when he'd heard enough. "Travis ,set a course, let's check it out." 

^~*~^

Talos wasn't far away, and Enterprise arrived shortly. "There are four bio-signs on the surface, all strong." Malcolm reported. 

"They're not responding to hails Captain."

"They must be in trouble." Jon announced. A distress beacon was exactly that - to be used in times of distress. "Let's take a shuttle. T'Pol, Hoshi, you're with me."

^~*~^

"Captain I'm really quite embarrassed." 

It turned out there was no trouble on Talos. When the shuttle landed and Jon, T'Pol and Hoshi exited, the four aliens on the surface, the Ethera, were quite surprised. It was a family with two young children and one of them had activated the beacon accidentally. 

"Don't be." Jon laughed. He knew how children could be. 

"You can rest assured Simsa will be severely punished." The mother of the children, Arion said - though Jon was sure it was purely to scare the child, who was present.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you're family here on Talos?"

"We just wanted to see some different planets. Where we come from all the planets are deserts and rocks" Arion smiled. 

"And where exactly do you come from?" T'Pol asked impertinently. 

"Our planet is far from here, in the Kesca system. Every year we journey in a different direction from our home planet and find whatever we find."

"Sounds like a nice way to live." Hoshi said genuinely. 

"We like it." Arion smiled back. Jon could tell she liked Hoshi a lot more than T'Pol. "You must be a caring species to answer a distress call from just four people. A lot of species we have come across haven't been too friendly."

"We know the feeling." Jon replied, thinking back to all the anonymous (and familiar) aliens that had tried to kill them during the course of their mission. "I'm just glad it turned out to be nothing."

"I'd ask you to join us for dinner but I'm afraid our food is rationed." Esat, the father of the family said. He had been relatively quiet up until now.

"That's quite alright. Why don't you join us?" Jon said, as the thought occurred. "We could give you a tour."

"Thank-you but we better be going. We heading off soon." Arion apologised. 

"Maybe some other time." 

"I'm sure our paths will cross again." 

And with that, the short journey was over. Jon and the others returned to the shuttle after saying their goodbyes and went on their way. 

Back on Enterprise Malcolm gave the bridge back to Archer. "The Ethera ship is leaving now Sir." He informed. 

"Thank-you Malcolm." Jon replied and sat in his chair. The ship was on the view-screen, then Arion appeared. Her expression was grim. 

"Captain, our sensors are detecting some kind of disturbance on the planet's surface."

T'Pol check her console swiftly and efficiently. "She is correct Captain, there are massive energy readings emanating from the other side of the planet."

"What kind of energy readings?"

"Weapons-fire" She replied more urgently. "A massive charge directed at Talos."

"What?" Jon said in disbelief. 

"The planet is being destroyed. Sir, we must leave the system immediately, there will be a shockwave." 

"Arion, can you get out of the system?"

"Yes." Arion replied. 

The shockwave was upon them almost instantly. "Travis, get us out of here!" 

"The Ethera ship isn't going fast enough, they'll be destroyed." Malcolm said. 

"Can we use the grapnels?" 

This was the last sentence anyone had a chance to speak. The wave hit too fast, and everyone was caught unprepared. As the ship rattled, people held on to whatever was in arms reach while others lost their balance and fell to floor. 

When it was over, Jon knew he should ask for the damage report, ask if their were any casualties, inform the rest of the crew what just happened, but the only thing he wanted to know at that moment was if Arion and her family were alright. 

"Is the Ethera ship intact?" He finally managed to say.

Malcolm recovered his composure and after a moment replied. "I'm sorry Sir, the ship was destroyed." 

^~*~^

End of Teaser

^~*~^


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: When tragedy occurs, Archer tells Trip that he remembers everything about Trip's real identity and the events surrounding Regis Jata. Not soon after, some old enemies show up. 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

NOTES: Here's the next installment straight away. It's complete in 5 parts. 

^~*~^

CHAPTER TWO

^~*~^

For a moment no-one spoke. No-one knew what to say. No-one knew what to do. "What the hell happened?!" Jon finally shouted. 

"The energy charge came from a ship on the far side of the planet. I cannot detect anything there now." T'Pol said.

"What?! What do you mean?" Jon exclaimed. This was ridiculous. Ships that destroy planets and kill innocent people do not just disappear. 

"I'm sorry Captain, the ship is no longer there." 

^~*~^

An hour after the crisis, Enterprise was still orbiting Talos while repairs were made and T'Pol headed the team to discover just what had happened. Jon was walking at a swift pac towards engineering - before he changed his mind. The death of four innocent people and the destruction of an entire planet was enough, in his mind, to justify what he was about to do. 

When he reached engineering Jon spotted Trip right away. He was the one working furiously while directing others to do the same. "Trip." He called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Now? Uh, I'm kinda busy Cap'n, can it wait?"

"Not really." Jon countered. 

"Okay then, shoot." 

"Not here." 

Trip put down a padd and followed Jon into the corridor. It must be something important to drag him from his work. "What's up?" He asked Jon - who, Trip noticed, looked up and down the corridor to check for other people.

"I know Trip."

"Know what?"

"I know who you are. About the Kamidari, about the Kett and the rifts through time. Everything."

The colour drained from Trip's face and all other thoughts were shunted aside. Should he deny all knowledge? How did Jon know? Everyone's memory was wiped of the events surrounding Rigis Jata! "Wh....h, how?" He managed to utter.

"I don't know. When you pulled that little memory trick, I wasn't affected. But how I know isn't important. I know, and now I need your help. I know you can change what's happened." 

"Maybe so," Trip said, still shocked. "but I won't."

"So you'll only change time when it suits you?" Jon said, the slightest hint of contempt seeping into his voice. Trip appeared to notice, and his tone changed to a more defensive one.

"I made a mistake, and maybe it turned out okay in the end, I still shouldn't have done what I did. You know, this is exactly why no-one was supposed to remember. Not only does it put you, me and everyone onboard this ship in danger, now you expect me to change something you don't like."

"The destruction of a planet? The deaths of that family? I wouldn't call those things I just 'don't like'."

"Bad things happen. They've happened before, you never asked me to change them."

"That's because I didn't have the opportunity before."

"You don't have the opportunity now. I won't change anything."

"Whatever happened to 'the tiniest thing can change the time-line' being a myth?" 

"This isn't some tiny thing! We're talking about changing a huge event, I won't do that." 

Jon finally came to his senses. He was asking too much from Trip. And he hadn't seriously thought about any repercussions. "You're right. You're right I'm sorry. I just....I just wish there was something I could've done."

Trip sighed and the two let the subject drop. "You knew all this time. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid you'd try and hit me over the head and give me amnesia." Jon teased. Trip smiled, pleased that Jon didn't still hold anything over his head. 

"I had no idea. You're almost as good at keeping secrets as I am."

"As I recall - and I do, by the way - you weren't all *that* good at it." 

^~*~^

So Jon knew. Did this change things? After the conversation that had just taken place, he still wasn't sure. In some ways it was a fantastic relief. Jon knew all about him and he had accepted it. Even made jokes about it. 

But it some ways it wasn't as good. Jon had just demonstrated how things had changed. Asking him to do something like that, what was he thinking? *He probably wasn't. Just like you weren't thinking when Hoshi died.* Trip thought. He wasn't sure what the elders would think about this - he was sure they would know. 

"Commander Tucker, please come to bridge." T'Pol said over the com. What now? Trip had more than enough work to be getting on with, and more than enough thinking to do. Nevertheless he left engineering after giving a few orders and went to the bridge. 

Jon appeared on the bridge soon after Trip. It seemed he had been summoned by the Sub-Commander too. 

"What is it T'Pol? Have you made any progress with the investigation?" He asked.

"It would appear so. A ship has approached and claimed responsibility for the destruction of Talos."

He hadn't expected that. "Who are they?" 

"I do not recognise their species, and they refuse to say anything other than they are the ones responsible. Their technology is far superior to anything I have ever seen." 

It was just then that the ship drifted into view on the screen. 

Only two people recognised the dark gold coloured ship, and neither was too pleased to see it. But for once, Trip had someone to share his thoughts and this time both men had a one-track mind. The Kett were here. 

^~*~^

End of Chapter Two

^~*~^


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: Things can only get worse

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

  
  


^~*~^

CHAPTER THREE

^~*~^

"Alright, uh, get to your stations, let's try hailing them." Jon said carefully trying to pretend he had no clue as to what was going on. He pulled Trip to the side. "What the hell are the Kett doing here?" 

"I have no idea. They always stay near a rift, and we didn't detect one." Trip replied. He was just as stunned as Jon was to see their time-travelling enemies.

"What do I do? They're not acting very hostile." 

"Just talk to them, see how it goes, you're not supposed to know who they are, remember?"

Anyone listening in would have thought their superior officers were insane. But then again, anyone listening in would have to have very acute hearing. 

"Alright Hoshi."

Hoshi opened the com to the Kett ship. "This is Captain Archer. I understand you have claimed responsibility for the destruction of Talos." Jon opened.

The unmistakable face of a Kett appeared on the screen. "You are correct Jonathon Archer."

*I didn't say Jonathan. So they know who I am.* "Your actions cost the lives of four people, not to mention some considerable damage to my ship. May I ask your reasons?" He said, trying to keep his anger in check. 

"This is a message for the Kamidari." The alien began, ignoring Jon's words. "We have worked for years to build this ship, purely for the task of destroying Enterprise. You have already witnessed it's power. There is no way to penetrate our shields and no weapon you possess that will do any damage. Any attempt to attack will fail." 

"What do you want?" Jon snapped. 

"Revenge. For the deaths of one thousand, one hundred and forty two Kett lives."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Kamidari does. He will leave your ship in a shuttle and we will bring him onboard. If he does not, we will destroy Enterprise. You have five minutes."

*Man, these guys sure love their dead-lines.* Trip thought grimly. Jon turned to him with a look that said volumes - but Trip knew what it really meant - 'What happens now?' 

"Captain, these aliens clearly know who we are, yet I know of no such thing called a Kamidari. If we cannot deliver what they require, I believe they will hold to their claim and destroy Enterprise. Their weapons and shields are indeed superior."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jon said to himself. "Trip, can I have a word?" He asked, and left the bridge, closely followed by Trip. The crew on the bridge couldn't quite comprehend why the Captain was leaving in the middle of a crisis like this, but each came to the most likely conclusion that he had a plan and had to act quickly. Nevertheless, they each exchanged confused and worried looks as the two superior officers exited. 

^~*~^

"I guess I better get to a shuttle pod then." Trip said nonchalantly. He appeared to be taking the situation rather well, considering.

"What? What are you talking about, you can't actually go." 

"What choice do I have? My job is to protect Enterprise and that's what I have to do, no matter what." Trip defended. He wondered for a moment how difficult the situation would be if Jon had no knowledge of who he really was. He could have snuck away to the shuttle, and everyone would have thought it was just an act of pure bravery. But now Jon was going to make it difficult. "Look, the fact is Enterprise' mission, your mission, is far more important than my life. You don't understand how pivotal this ship is to the rest of time. Besides, I'll be fine over there. The Kett are nothin' but glorified versions of Porthos." 

Jon couldn't laugh at the joke, and couldn't understand how Trip could be so calm as to make it. He couldn't allow Trip to go. Years of friendship implored him to find another way, a perfect solution that would stop this insane event. But perfect solutions were hard to come by, especially when you had less than four minutes to find one. "I can't let you leave." Jon said, sifting the words from the jumble of thoughts raging in his head. 

"I thought you might say that." Trip replied, and faster than Jon could move an inch, he swung his arm hard across Jon's face. He winced as his fist made contact with Jon's cheek bone, and felt a wave of guilt as his Captain fell to the floor unconscious.

Then he set off for the shuttle. 

^~*~^ 

Jon forced himself to his feet, wiping the small amount of blood from his face where Trip struck him. That crazy bastard. He staggered back to the bridge, and heard T'Pol begin to speak. 

"Captain, whatever we are going to do, it must be soon - " She then noticed the Captain's face but it was Malcolm who asked the question.

"Captain, what...?"

"Trip..." Jon managed to say through a swollen lip. "He's going to take a shuttle and go the ship."

"I will seal off the shuttle bay." T'Pol reacted quickly.

"No." Jon heard himself say. "He's made his choice." 

"He's saving us." 

^~*~^

It wasn't difficult to take the shuttle and override the docking controls. Trip exited Enterprise in no time. He felt a strange calm inside of him, like he knew in some inexplicable way that everything was going to be fine. How that was possible, Trip had no idea. What he had told Archer about the Kett being glorified versions of Porthos wasn't entirely true. They had developed way of torture over many years, far greater than any torture a human could endure but there was no reason Jon should know that. He might attempt some insane rescue. 

As Trip let go of the controls and stopped the shuttle, he wondered how exactly he was supposed to board the Kett ship. Their shields were still up and impenetrable. His unuttered question was answered when a beam emitted from the ship and began to draw the shuttle in. It was a tractor beam. Trip had had little experience with them, seeing as humans hadn't adopted them yet. The Elders never gave more information than was entirely necessary to their Scouts (The Human translation of Trip's job). 

As the doors opened and the shuttle was pulled in, he let out a heavy sigh and wondered if the strange calmness he was feeling would justify itself.

^~*~^

End of Chapter Three

^~*~^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: Things are grim....

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

NOTES: Ah, reviews make me happy. Thanks guys you're the best! Okay, here's where it might get a tad confusing. Time travel will do that, but I recommend you don't try and make sense of it, it'll only make your head hurt. Oh and the technobabble - I'm sorry. I really don't do that stuff very well. Find it in your heart to forgive me?

^~*~^

CHAPTER FOUR

^~*~^

"So this is your human form. What a terrible downgrade." Idam snarled. Idam was the Captain of the Kett vessel, and also excessively large. Trip had no doubt he could take him, but being fixed to the wall would make that difficult. 

"I know what you're thinking Kamidari. And if I were you I'd stop. I know you still have powers, even in this pitiful body, but you won't be able to use them. We have spent years building this ship for the sole purpose of detaining you." 

"Detaining me? Why the hell aren't you going to kill me?" Trip wondered aloud. 

Idam began to chuckle. "All in good time." 

^~*~^

"What now Captain? We can't just let Commander Tucker get killed over there. I mean, sooner or later they're going to find out that Trip isn't this 'Kamidari' or whatever it is they're after." Malcolm stated.

Jon wasn't sure of anything anymore. He didn't want Trip to die, but the Kett could still easily destroy Enterprise. Their word wasn't good for much. Jon had said little since the tractor beam had pulled Trip's shuttle onboard the Kett ship. He was still thinking things over in his head. It was clear the Kett ship wasn't going anywhere fast, so what was the next step? Had they already killed Trip? Surely that's what they wanted....? 

"Captain." T'Pol pressed, awaiting some kind of orders.

Jon came to a conclusion. When it came down to it, it was the only course of action that felt right. "We're going over there." 

"Captain, a rescue attempt will put everyone's lives in danger and Enterprise'." T'Pol asserted.

"I know that T'Pol. But we're still going over."

^~*~^

Trip looked at his surroundings. Idam had left and three guards stood wait outside the room. He could just see them through the mesh on the door. The room, like the exterior of the ship was mainly dark gold. The walls and floor were covered in stains. Trip guessed he was not the first prisoner to be kept here - or killed here. 

He let out a sigh and wondered how he was supposed to get out of this mess. He half expected to disappear at any moment and find himself in the Elders chamber. But as the seconds and minuted passed Trip realised that wasn't going to happen. He wondered why the Kett hadn't killed him yet and what Jon was doing back on Enterprise. Then it dawned on him. The Kett weren't after revenge. They didn't want Trip dead - they wanted Archer. 

Trip didn't know the determined future of Enterprise - the Elders philosophy seemed to be 'What you don't know, you can't ruin.' - but he knew Jon's actions were pivotal somehow to history. 

But if they wanted Jon ,why not destroy the Enterprise? Trip dwelled on this question for some time. Maybe Enterprise' destruction had a different effect on the time-line than Jon's death would. Trip concluded he would never know what time-lines might pass. The only one that had to be preserved was this one.

But Jon wouldn't be stupid enough to waltz right into their hands in some crazy rescue attempt would he? 

^~*~^

Malcolm seemed satisfied with the risks of the rescue mission, the only trouble was how they were going to get aboard the ship. "They said they're shields were impenetrable and from my scans, I can't argue." 

"Tell me about them." Jon asked. 

"From what I can tell they work on an oscillating frequency, changing in a random pattern every two point five seconds." 

"Why would they do that?" 

"Well I believe if weapons could be recalibrated to fire at precisely the same frequency as the ships, they could get through the shields. But it's all too exact, and anyway, there doesn't appear to be any pattern I can figure out."

"What about the transporter? Could we get through that way?" 

Malcolm thought for while, then nodded his head slightly. "Maybe."

"Get on it." 

Malcolm left the bridge. Jon was sure T'Pol didn't agree with the mission, but he didn't care. Trip was still alive, he had to be. And while there was that chance, Jon had to try and help him. He owed him that much. 

"I do not understand why the Kett have not returned Commander Tucker, or destroyed Enterprise. It is only logical that they have realised their mistake by now." T'Pol said. 

Jon wasn't sure how to respond. He realised how Trip must have felt when people started to ask questions about his identity. "Maybe they're embarrassed." Jon guessed weakly, and changed the subject. 

^~*~^

"You're friends should be here soon.." Idam said with certainty. 

"So you do want Jon. Why? Why not just destroy Enterprise?" Trip asked. 

"Been giving it some though have you?" Idam chuckled. "If we destroyed Enterprise, the Kamidari Elders would intervene in seconds. But if Jonathon Archer dies today, it will be your fault. The Elders will blame you. Enterprise will remain intact, but on their journey back to Earth, they will be killed through no fault of our own." 

Trip couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Kett had come up with a seemingly flawless plan. Trip would be labelled responsible for Jon's death and he will have failed in his duties. Then Enterprise would be destroyed. It was cause and effect. 

Another Kett entered the room at that point. "Sir, we believe the enemies will be here any moment." 

^~*~^

T'Pol, Jon, Hoshi and Malcolm were in the transporter room. 

"T'Pol managed to decipher the pattern the shields were running on, and I recalibrated the transporter to run on the same frequency. We'll only have a two and a half second interval to beam over there. If the frequency changes while we're still transporting....well let's just say it wouldn't be good." 

"Good job Lieutenant. You too T'Pol. Did you get the weapons?" 

"Yes Sir." 

Malcolm opened a case on the table and each of them took a pistol. "Ready?" 

T'Pol and Malcolm nodded and the three of them stood on the transporter pad. "Okay Hoshi, you know what to do."

Hoshi looked at the control panel. Her fingers glided across the buttons as she prepared to transport the rescue team to the Kett ship. She knew timing had to be accurate. *Okay Hoshi, the next interval.* She told herself and when the seconds swiftly passed, she pressed the button.

"Good luck." She whispered as the three officers disappeared. 

^~*~^

  
  


End of Chapter Four

^~*~^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: The rescue mission

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

NOTES: Okay, one more chapter after this one, then it's done - starstuff -I think you reviewed the wrong story! Not quite sure how you managed that....

^~*~^

CHAPTER FIVE

^~*~^

*Man, I hate that damn transporter.* Malcolm thought as he rematerialised within new surroundings. After thanking no-one in particular that he was still in one piece, he resumed his professional stance and mentally scanned the new environment.

First impressions are always important, and suffice to say the away team was not too keen on what theirs were. The ship stank to high heaven. The interior was musty, dark and everything about it seemed putrid and rotting. The Kett might have superior technology but their hygiene was seriously lacking. 

After a quick scan of the corridor, Jon looked to T'Pol, who immediately scanned for human life-signs. Jon wondered for a brief moment if Trip's life-signs *were* human - but he quickly concluded that they must be. There were many other occasions when Enterprise had picked up his bio-signature and found nothing out of the ordinary. Trip hadn't spent so long keeping his major secret by making stupid mistakes like that.

T'Pol gestured down the corridor and the three moved off, in a triangular flanking pattern, watching all angles. 

^~*~^

"Ah, they've arrived. It won't be long now." Idam laughed. Trip knew Idam had no doubts at all that his plan would work but that was one of the Kett's flaws. They were perhaps a little to confident. 

*Damn it Jon, why'd you have to come here.* Trip thought as he struggled in vain to break free

Four Kett were lying in wait with Idam. As soon as Jon (and whoever he had brought with him) walked through the door, Idam and his lackeys would attack. They would never see it coming. 

^~*~^

Archer, Malcolm and T'Pol found themselves in the corridor where Trip's bio-signs were coming from. 

"He's in this room." 

"Get ready......" 

Trip watched in horror as the door slid open. T'Pol, Malcolm and Jon rushed in and no sooner than Trip could shout; "Get outta here, it's a trap!", the Kett were on them. They had realised their mistake too late. T'Pol dodged a pulse charge that illuminated the room for a moment with a blue glow. She managed to shoot one of the Kett, then another. 

Malcolm shot one on the right after being hit in the shoulder. Jon took down another after being thrust into the far wall. Only Idam was left. He emerged from the shadows and without a moment's hesitation, he fired. 

"NO!" Trip shouted. T'Pol and Malcolm were too late. Jon went down in a heartbeat. T'Pol and Malcolm fired at Idam simultaneously and he roared as he fell backward. T'Pol went to Jon while Malcolm came over to Trip. 

"Get me offa this thing." He muttered, panicking. 

"How?" Malcolm asked. He couldn't actually see where Trip was being held to the wall. 

"There," Trip said, gesturing to a small control panel. "Press the green button, then the red." 

Malcolm obeyed and Trip dropped down on his feet. He immediately rushed over to Jon. T'Pol looked up with an oddly desolate expression. "He is dead." 

"No...this can't be happening...." Trip uttered. Even though Idam was dead, his plan had succeeded. The fate of the time-line was doomed and Jon was dead. 

Then something staggering happened. Jon disappeared. In a flash of white light, he was gone. Malcolm, Trip and even T'Pol were stunned. "What the hell...." Malcolm exhaled. 

"Enterprise would not have beamed only the Captain up." T'Pol stated, trying to explain what had just taken place. 

"Maybe the Kett did something...T'Pol, scan for - " But before Malcolm could finish his sentence there was another flash. Trip had vanished. 

Malcolm looked at T'Pol with utter disbelief. He half expected the Vulcan to disappear herself. "Are they still on the ship?" He asked. 

T'Pol looked at her scanner. "I cannot detect the Commander or the Captain. They're gone."

^~*~^

End of Chapter Five

^~*~^


	6. Final Chapter

TITLE: Needs Be - A Sequel to Hidden Truths 

SUMMARY: Things are wrapped up

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing trek related. 

NOTES: Last chapter! I almost forgot to post cuz I've had a major cold, so if you spot any mistakes - that's probably why. Thanks tons for all of you who reviewed. It makes writing worthwhile. Enjoy!

^~*~^

CHAPTER SIX

^~*~^Trip found himself surrounded in a white light he had visited only a month ago. His home plains, and the contact point with the Elders. This time he was not alone. Jon stood next to him. 

"Trip? What the hell just happened?" 

Trip looked at Jon in incredulity. For starters, he was alive, which could always be considered a good thing. Secondly, Trip wasn't even aware humans could exist on the Kamidari plains. Maybe Jon was dead, and his spirit was here....one thing was for sure, Trip wanted the Elders to start talking, and fast. 

"These are the Kamidari plains. This is how I talk to the Elders." Trip explained. 

"Is this where you went after the three Kett ships came through the rift a month ago? You know you really left me high and dry." Jon joked, recalling the then unfunny incident. Now that he remembered it, the timing couldn't have been more impeccable. 

Trip smiled but made no reply, as the Elders began to speak. 

"Jonathon Archer, it is certainly an honour to meet you." 

"Uh...thank-you." Jon replied. The experience of someone talking directly into his mind was a bizarre one. He glanced over at Trip who seemed perfectly at ease. 

"We have chosen to intervene because we cannot allow this tragic event to pass." 

"What do you mean? Jon getting killed was my fault, Idam said you wouldn't be able to change things?" Trip questioned.

"I was *killed*?!" Jon said in astonishment.

"Idam was ignorant. He does not truly understand the ways of Kamidari. The Kett were indeed successful in changing the time-line, but it seems that things turn out worse than even they ever imagined possible. It would be in their best interests, and ours, if Jonathon Archer lives."

"Am I really that important?" Jon asked. 

"Yes." The unified voice replied simply. 

"That's a whole lot of pressure." 

"Do not fret Jonathon Archer, you will forget."

"You mean you're gonna wipe my memory like you did to the others before?" Jon inquired. He wasn't too sure about the idea.

"Ah yes, the slight error with your memory. It was an accident that you recalled the events that occurred one month ago. We apologise." 

"Don't mention it." 

"You will go back to an allotted time. You will understand when you return what you're actions must be. Then, you will forget." 

And with that, there was a bright flash. 

^~*~^

Jon found himself in the corridor where Trip was being held. Malcolm and T'Pol didn't appear to notice anything amiss, so Jon tried to remembered what happened next. 

"He's in this room." T'Pol stated. 

"Wait." Jon said quickly. 

"What is it Sir?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't you think the Kett would have detected us by now? This has all been a little too easy for my liking."

"According to my scans Commander Tucker is behind the second door." 

"Why aren't there any guards?" Malcolm mentioned. 

"It's a trap." Jon suggested. (Though in actual fact, he knew.)

^~*~^

Trip found himself bound once more to the wall. He wondered what Jon would do differently this time. Perhaps he, T'Pol and Malcolm would leave the ship, and get the hell outta there. That was the safest thing to do - but Trip knew Jon better than that.

Something happened then that certainly did not happen before. Something materialised in the centre of the floor. 

"What is that?" Idam snarled. 

The greyish box began to whir and all the Kett present looked more than a little paranoid. Trip took a wild guess as the noise peaked, and screwed his eyes tight shut. 

Sure enough a blinding flash filled the room. The aliens staggered around, trying to recover their vision to no avail. Then Jon burst into the room with T'Pol and Malcolm. They took out the Kett with ease. 

"Mind gettin' me down from here?" Trip asked. 

^~*~^

Enterprise seemed like a palace compared to the Kett ship. Every member of the rescue team was glad to be back. Even T'Pol seemed highly relieved that she didn't have to inhale the putrid air onboard the enemy vessel. Speaking of which, Travis had reported that another unknown vessel had turned up while the away three officers were beaming back over, and with the Kett ship, they completely disappeared. He mentioned afterwards that he'd seen enough mysterious vessels with hidden agendas to last a lifetime.

Jon and Trip were happy to hear that the Ethera family that were destroyed by the Kett were alive and well - and remembered nothing. Trip wasn't sure how the Elders justified all the changes that occurred, but decided he liked the way things turned out, and that was the important thing.

Everything appeared to be right with the world. Except for one thing. 

"Trip, when exactly am I going to 'forget'." Jon asked.

"After you understand why you have to forget." Trip replied. 

"I do understand." Jon protested rather weakly. 

"You know I hate having to lie to you. And I'm sorry you're gonna forget everything. It was great for a while to have someone to share all this with. But it isn't meant to be this way. In the time-line I'm trying to protect, you can't know about me." Trip explained. "I'm gonna protect you and this ship even if it means I have to do it without you knowing the truth. And your friendship makes that a thousand times harder, but this existence a thousand times better." 

Jon thought for a moment, then replied. "I understand."

The slightest change occurred in Jon's expression, but this was enough for Trip to know that it had happened. "So I'll get those reports to you as soon as I can." 

"What? Oh, uh....okay." Jon replied. "Trip?" 

"Cap'n?" 

There was a long pause before Jon answered. "Nothing."

^~*~^

End of Story - Thanks for reading!

^~*~^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
